The Truth in His Voice — Shadilver
by twinkle-circuit
Summary: The days passed and Shadow's head was still full of inopportune thoughts. He often felt anguished, but did not understand why. Pondering his questions, he threw his time away at Emerald Coast. Little did he know that Silver, a new hedgehog with a mysterious past, would also use the place as his safe haven. What secrets were they trying to forget?
1. Emerald Coast

**The Truth in His Voice**

Chapter I – Emerald Coast

The sun rose between the clouds, casting waves of light over the green fields and small houses of Emerald Town, bathing them. Several inhabitants were still asleep. Some just woke up, stretching their arms lazily in their beds. Still, everyone was in the comfort of their homes. Everyone, that is, except one.

Jumping over the fence to Emerald Coast, a white hedgehog bumped his way to the beach. The wind was blowing heavily. The sea barely woke up and was already excited for a new morning. Holding his straw hat tightly, the boy entered the sea with one foot at a time. The water was so cold, but it did not seem to bother him.

Feeling something hard with his foot, his face lit up. Throwing his hands fearlessly into the water, he exclaimed to himself:

"It's the first one, I'm sure!"

Grasping strongly to what he had found, the hedgehog brings his hand back to the surface. Had he found the shells he was looking for so much? Maybe it would be two or three! Maybe. Just as his joy was instantaneous, unfortunately, so was his disappointment at seeing that what he had found was just a boulder. He let out a sigh and then shook his head.

As if defying the gods and their games, he puffed out his chest and raised his fist like a dagger to the heavens.

"Universe, you will not be able to make me give up so easily. Just wait and see!"

The sun returned his puffed chest with just another ray of light, making his sulky face melt into a soft laugh. Lighting his hand in a mysterious aura, the boy divided the waters, collecting his precious shells with ease.

Meanwhile, not far from there a curious red-black hedgehog was hiding under the shade of a palm tree, calmly watching the games of that enthusiastic child. His name was Shadow, an agent of the Guardian Units of Nations, also known as G.U.N, working alongside his friends: the artifact thief Rouge the Bat and the mercenary robot E-123 Omega.

Formerly, assembled on a mission, they formed the fearful Team Dark. The group did not dissolve after their first act, however. Quite the contrary, in fact. The bonds they shared brought them together even more over the years. Now, while they did not receive or accept new missions from G.U.N, each of them lived their lives quietly. Shadow spent his days going to that desolate beach. The rest of Team Dark, in turn, preferred other ways of killing time.

Rouge had her own bar, opening it almost every day. She did not work for the money or even for the energetic life that could be lived in there, rather it was one of her ways of discovering the most varied people around the world, or, at least, around the state. Shadow has often kept her company, but he was never able to get used to the place despite his numerous attempts. Sometimes the music could be deafening, and besides, the sight of sloppy men trying their luck with Rouge was not something that satisfied the hedgehog, even if she deftly deflected all the bad pickup lines. Anyway, the batgirl liked the place and the hedgehog knew it, so he left it as it was.

Omega, on the other hand, loved to spend the day training his blows on piles of junk in Team Dark's apartment. For the robot, it was a relaxing activity, but for the hedgehog, it was just another incessant source of noise. Therefore, he went to Emerald Coast almost every day of the week, sinking more and more into the sand as the days passed by.

Emerald Town was a quiet, sleepy town, unlike the bustling Central City. Perhaps they had made the right choice to move to the coast.

The beach, for Shadow, was the most interesting corner of the city. Usually, outside the summer time, it was rare to see an event happening there or even large groups of people walking along the shore. Even with the sea shining under the sun, no one dared to take a day to relax in those waters. It was a curious situation, but one that Shadow found no reason to object. It was not as lively as at the bar and it was not as irritating as spending the whole day listening to Omega's symphony of destruction. It was ideal and unchanging. Well, unchanging until it changed.

A few days ago, arriving before dawn, Shadow found that curious boy sitting before the sea could touch him, just watching the horizon as the sun rose. At first, when he first appeared in Emerald Town, that white hedgehog was somewhat quiet, perhaps shy, thought Shadow. Over time, however, he started to become more energetic, making sand castles, collecting shells and letting himself be carried away by the dense waters of the sea after getting tired of playing, something that quickly became the custom.

Why did he go there every day without fail? It would not be possible to find fun in the same corner for so long. There should be some explanation.

"Silver!"

A female voice exclaimed, driving the red-black hedgehog out of his thoughts. He immediately observed the owner of that voice – a young lavender-haired cat running towards the playful hedgehog. With a cheerful smile, he put his shells in a plastic bucket, letting the sea rest for a few minutes.

"Look, Blaze. I've found a lot of pretty shells!" He showed the object to her, revealing countless shells in various shapes and colors inside. "I just arrived and already have plenty of them. Cool, right?"

She rested her legs, trying to catch her breath.

"They are very pretty, Silver, but you almost scared me to death!" The white hedgehog turned his head slightly to the side, stunned with a confused look. "You left so early that I didn't even see you leave. I figured you would be here, but don't leave without a word, please!"

He laughed shyly, passing his hands over his quills, and then joined both hands, asking forgiveness.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that the sea is so beautiful today that I couldn't stand another second at home."

She shrugged and then held the hedgehog's muzzle, looking closely at whether he had at least put on sunscreen properly.

Shadow watched that scene, remaining silent to avoid drawing any unnecessary attention. That boy seemed to have someone to look after him. Well, less bad. He seemed somewhat inconsequential.

After a while, the cat got a call and had to say goodbye to her friend. Shadow ignored him for a while, continuing to think about the past few days, about his friends and about what he would do later. Maybe he would join Rouge back at the bar. He probably would ask for something sweet, since he hated the taste of alcohol so much. Even if he liked it, he was certain that the batgirl would not let him drink too much, or maybe just enough so that she could get a new gossip or two out of him. That thought brought a funny smile to his lips.

Within minutes, the sky began to darken, raining immediately. Initially, only a few raindrops. Then a real flood. The red-black hedgehog was getting ready to go to his home. The rain was exactly what it was – just rain – it could not harm him, but it certainly interrupted his thoughts.

He shook his quills, getting rid of the excess water. He was ready to go, until he saw the white hedgehog running back home at full speed, holding his hat tightly and covering his nose. He complained about how he was going to catch a cold and how his friend was going to lecture him. Shadow then looked at the sand, realizing that the white hedgehog had forgotten the bucket with all the shells he had looked for.

"I don't know why I'm doing this..." Shadow sighed, returning to pick up the object.

That white hedgehog would probably be there the next morning as he always had been, just as he would. He carefully loaded the bucket, avoiding possible damage to the shells.

Walking back home, he sought shelter from the rain under the awnings found in front of the establishments as he made his way home. Cafes. Bars. Houses. Across all the windows he passed, there were always the same sights: smiling people enjoying moments among friends and family. In a way, he started feeling lonely, but why would he feel that? He had friends, dear friends, that is. Rouge was the person he talked to the most, and Omega was great company, despite his robot coldness. Besides them, there were the others: Sonic with his excessive enthusiasm, Amy with her never-ending affection, Tails and his brilliant intellect and Knuckles and his hilarious foolishness. He had so many people around him, people that cared for him, but why did he feel that way?

Before Shadow could formulate any hypotheses, he arrived at Rouge's bar, her own Three Hearts. He opens the door that soon rings a bell, warning that a new costumer had entered. The owner of the bar soon sees the black hedgehog and waves her arm, calling him to get closer with a big smile. Sitting next to the counter, he faced his friend.

"Say, sweetie, I believe you're way too young to be drinking. Don't make me call your parents."

Hearing Rouge's taunt, the boy's mood soon revived, bringing him a playful demeanor.

"Miss, I'm not drinking anything today, but thank you." He made an effort to maintain a composed attitude. "In fact, I know there are only a few people that have a good eyesight after a certain age, but that's no excuse not to see so much lipstick on your teeth, Rouge."

The batgirl then grabbed her cell phone, using the dark screen as a mirror. He had not lied. Her teeth were dirty with a scarlet lipstick. Her cheeks turned red like a cherry. How many people had seen her like that without saying anything at all? Well, looking that way, it was not much of a problem. The bar was not yet at its peak time, being almost empty.

"You really are a little devil!" She exclaimed, desperately cleaning her teeth. "Besides, don't even give me that age talk. You're much older than me!"

Shadow shrugged, soon forming a cocky smile on his face.

"What can I say? I have the face of a baby. An immortal beauty, if I say so myself."

She raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the hedgehog's good humor.

"Say, we didn't get any new missions from G.U.N., and besides, there's a real flood out there. Come on, come on, spit it out, mister. What happened today?"

Placing the bucket on the counter, he held his chin, indicating with his eyes what he had found.

"I had something new to give my attention." Shadow picked up the white shell, feeling it. "A somewhat extravagant, golden-eyed, white hedgehog capable of using telekinesis, accompanied by a lavender haired cat, I couldn't see her eyes. Regardless, do you know them?"

"Oh, you mean the time traveler and the princess. Looks like they are here at Sonic's request. Perhaps to solve some time-related anomaly. Why the interest?"

A time traveler? Moreover, with a princess on top of that? What a peculiar pair. Silver and Blaze. Yes, those were their names. From the looks of it, they seemed to be friends with Sonic. The blue hedgehog was always a little too optimistic, becoming unbearable at times. Would this pair be as annoying as his old rival was?

He sighed, putting the shell back where it was.

"This kid, Silver, forgot this on the beach when it started raining. It would be a shame to lose your belongings like that."

Rouge could not help but smile cheerfully at Shadow's concern.

"And you want to give it back to him, right? That's a good thing, sweetie. Maybe you'll end up making a new friend, huh?"

"Me, making friends." He smiled with corner of his lips. "Who knows?"

"That's the spirit!" She hummed. "From what I've heard, he's somewhat adorable too, seems easy to approach. Don't know about the princess, though. Well, it doesn't hurt to try."

The doorbell rang; a new client entered the Three Hearts. Rouge insisted that she would back soon enough, but Shadow refused, saying that he was a little tired and would like to lie down for some time. Therefore, he went into the hallway at the back of the bar, going up the stair, opening the door to their apartment.

Turning on the lights, he saw rubble and plastic mannequin arms thrown to the floor. It was Omega's doing. The robot spent the day training by himself. He should learn how to clean up his mess, thought Shadow as he made his way to the bedroom. Omega then noticed the hedgehog's presence, turning his torso to observe him better.

"Just as I figured. It rained, so you came back early. Afraid of rain, Shadow?"

His tone was playful, provocative. Shadow laughed at the situation with a cocky grin.

"Wanna buy a fight, big guy?"

Omega burst out laughing with his metallic tone. The robot then put himself in combat position, showing his fists. The lights in his chest were flashing fervently. He seemed excited for the possibility of a fight with the Ultimate Lifeform.

Shadow approached the robot, just patting his head and then taking a deep breath.

"Not today, buddy. I'm not in my best mood."

The hedgehog then turned, going towards his room. When he touched the doorknob, he heard his friend say:

"You know that shutting yourself inside doesn't do you any good."

Shadow hid his eyes, just entering the room. Locking the door, he threw himself on the bed.

The silence echoed, being interrupted only by the raindrops that crashed against the closed glass windows. He watched the ceiling of the room as he passed his hand over the shirt, feeling the cotton fabric – it was so soft.

He no longer felt like going out, he thought. Shadow knew that he needed to do something with his life besides just embarking on missions for a few days and spending the others completely inert, going to a beach to observe nothing and remember the past. He knew all that. He had repeated that thought countless times before today. Still, not knowing why, he continued to do nothing to change the way he lived.

His hand slides over the fabric, falling off the bed. Suddenly, it bumps into something hard, giving him a brief fright. It was that old bucket of shells. Shadow picks up the white shell from earlier.

That white hedgehog still intrigued him. Why did he go every day without fail to Emerald Coast? How could he find such joy in a place that never changed? Moreover, why did Shadow care about all that? A reason was inconceivable to him. Although he would not dare to say it aloud, Silver's youthfulness made him jealous.

The thought of it was foolish, but he needed to find the answers to this mystery.

Closing his eyelids, he whispered under his breath:

"Maybe I will."


	2. Ghosts at the Sea

**The Truth in His Voice**

Chapter II – Ghosts at the Sea

The waves broke along the coast, and the sound reached the ears of the sleeping hedgehog under his usual palm tree, waking him up. The rays of light passed through the leaves of the palm tree that danced in the wind. Shadow was scratching his tired eyes, watching the skies in a vivid shade of blue. Few clouds traveled before him. Something very interesting, he thought, considering the heavy rains of the previous day. The sea breeze blew his face, refreshing his mood, bringing an outline of a smile to his lips.

Closing his eyes, he crosses his arms and returns to his carefree nap. Before he could relax, however, he felt someone nudge his foot. Peering through his eyelids, he watches the shell boy.

"Good morning!"

Shadow opened his eyes widely, surprised by the white hedgehog's sudden approach.

"Did I scare you? Sorry, sorry, it wasn't my intention!" He put his hands together and bowed, asking for forgiveness.

The drowsy hedgehog then shook his head, denying the boy's displays of grief.

"There is no reason to apologize. I… I was just being too lazy for my own good." Shadow shrugged, crossing his arms as he forced himself not to roll his eyes at his own behavior.

"If you say so, then I will not apologize!" A big smile opened on the energetic hedgehog's face, clasping his hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth.

The confused hedgehog raised his eyebrow, unable to understand how he should react to that situation or even how that boy was already excited so early in the morning.

Before Silver continues to speak, Shadow remembers something, turning around. Between his back and the trunk of the palm, there was what he had escorted.

"You're after this, aren't you?" In his hands was the lost bucket of shells.

Silver's mouth fell open and his eyes shone vividly. Unable to contain his enthusiasm, he snatched the object from Shadow's hands, checking if the stoic hedgehog had not lost the shells he worked so hard to get. One, two, three, four, five, six... they were all there!

"Thank you! I thought I had lost this. Man, it's good to know that you can always count on friends, whoever they might be."

Hearing those words, Shadow let a brief smile escape his lips. He couldn't understand how just handing over a lost object could make him someone's friend, but he wasn't against the idea either. Silver was kind of funny.

The white hedgehog widens his eyes, remembering something. Running his hands over his head, he looks embarrassed.

"Ah, I think I ended up forgetting to tell you who I am. My name is Silver!"

The black hedgehog nodded, soon presenting himself in a much less enthusiastic tone than the boy's tone.

"My name is Shadow."

He then grabbed the dark hedgehog's hand, shaking it, baffling him.

"Well, nice to meet you." With a radiant look, Silver sat beside him. "I have been here for a long time and you are always here too, but only now I came to tell you something. It is somewhat ironic. You look intimidating, but you're actually really nice, giving me back my shells and everything!"

Shadow let out a funny sigh, thinking to himself. "Intimidating"? It would not be the first time anyone had thought that about him. Perhaps that ringed true to his old self, when he was a teenager distressed by the circumstances in which he found himself, doing everything he could to avenge the death of his best friend. However, that was a long time ago. Everything was different now, or at least he thought it was.

"Shadow, are you okay?"

That voice woke him from his reverie, startling him. Looking to the side, he sees that Silver has disappeared and, in his place, was a girl with blond hair. His heart beat faster and his hands shook when he saw her. Choking on his own saliva, Shadow coughs vigorously, trying to reach her. The words stuck in his throat.

"Maria!"

Shadow screams, standing up startled. His eyes swing from side to side, bewilderedly absorbing the place around him. Raindrops crashed against the window. His clothes were lying on the bed. Beside him was his bookcase. Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm down. He was inside his room, it was all a dream, he thought to himself.

The white shell that was on his chest had fallen to the floor, cracking it right in the middle. Looking at it, he whispers to himself, putting it in his pocket:

"Damn it…"

The memory of his dream comes to mind, disturbing him. The wind blew his face and the long blond locks of Maria Robotnik, his late best friend. She had been the victim of an attack on the Space Colony ARK more than fifty long years ago. The time might have passed slowly, but the memories of it had still burned fervently inside his mind.

As the delicate face of the girl hovered in his spirit, he felt a sudden dizziness and started to sweat. His stomach churns and a bad taste comes to his throat. Hurrying, he runs towards the apartment bathroom, launching himself over the toilet. He tries to throw up something in a futile attempt, his stomach was empty since he had deprived himself of eating any food all day. His poor lungs tried to fill themselves with air, although they could barely manage to do it.

Shaking, he restores his strength, resting his body on the marble sink. Through the mirror, his vision meets his swollen face. His features were pale. His eyes were red. In addition, saliva dripped from his lip. The poor breathless hedgehog coughs vigorously. Frowning, he shakes his head heavily.

Between suffering sighs, he whispers to his image reflected in the mirror:

"This is pathetic…"

Why did he still feel that way even after so long after the incident, even after he kept his promise? It didn't make any sense, but somehow he couldn't move on.

The door to the apartment then sounded, being opened and then locked. The sound of the keys being thrown into the bowl woke him from his thoughts. Shadow grabs a towel, wiping it vigorously over his face, trying to make him blush to restore his face and clean up all that mess.

A voice spoke beside him, asking him:

"Are you still awake, sweetheart? It's too late, even for you."

It was Rouge, Shadow recognized. She approached her friend, leaning against the bathroom's doorjamb. Receiving no response, she notices his trembling and, suspicious of the hedgehog's behavior, pulled the towel from his hands, revealing a pair of red, trembling eyes, as well as his corpse-white face. Rouge is startled and tries to calm him down, holding his restless hands.

"Are you okay?"

Hearing her words, he covers his ears and closes his eyes, shaking his head vigorously.

Bursting into anger, he screams:

"Not that damn question again!"

Shadow then loosens himself from the surrounding hands, pushing them so he can get through. He went towards the living room door, knocking it hard after leaving. The girl was only able to observe the scene, not really understanding what had just happened.

Descending the stairs, he leaves the building and looks at the gray weather before him. As if angels wept from the heavens, the clouds shed their dark tears on his cheeks, as if they made their cry his own. Shadow pulled a jewel out of his coat pocket – a Chaos Emerald in a vivid green. A gem of ultimate power. The light on the jewel reflected Shadow's face, showing him what he thought was his stupid face. At that moment, the only thing he wanted to do was to go far away and just disappear.

Gritting his teeth, he squeezes the Emerald, and, feeling the power emanating through his fingers, announces with an imposing tone:

"Chaos Control!"

A green aura radiates from the gem, engulfing his body in a strong flash. The light that surrounded him soon disappeared, giving way to a stinging darkness. For a split second, Shadow floats out of nowhere and emerges over the sky, falling on a hard floor. Faltering, he sees the place around him. Below him, a wooden floor, shaking with the crashing waves. Around him, an ocean of water as dark as night.

His breathing begins to accelerate when he realizes that he has ended up in the middle of the sea, inside a small boat. It couldn't be real, he thought. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath to try to keep himself under control before exploding again.

Holding his Chaos Emerald, he cried out for power once more with all his breath. This time, however, not even its simple aura appeared. Perhaps it was his negative energy or even his malaise, but Chaos Control was failing him miserably.

"Perfect…"

One option would be to row to the shore, but the oars were probably lost since they were not on the boat. He could try to swim, but it would be useless, the current was agitated by the rain and the wind that accompanied it. He could try to call Rouge, but besides feeling guilty for having treated her so badly, there was no signal in the middle of the ocean.

The dim lights of Emerald Town shone against the darkness of the night, giving him a signal that he was approaching the coast. Slowly, but certainly. He still couldn't really observe the sand on the beach, so it would be very unlikely that anyone would be able to see him back at the edge of the world.

His face closes and his head is downcast as he sits on the hard wooden seat. The rain persisted heavily, spilling streaks of water constantly between the quills on his head and over his eyebrows. Water begins to accumulate at the bottom of the vessel, wetting his shoes.

His rotten luck was really surprising, he thought to himself in a brief sigh. Without anything else that could direct his attention, he takes the shell out of his pocket. A crack ran through the entire object, almost breaking it into two halves. In a funny sigh, Shadow smiles. Everything he touches ends up being destroyed. He really couldn't take care of anything, he couldn't take care of Maria while she was alive, he couldn't take care of Rouge and Omega's affection, and he couldn't even take care of himself or even that stupid shell.

Raindrops touched that shadow of a shell, freeing it from its sand. He looks up, looking at the closed sky in front of him and his honorary boat.

The days passed under sunny suns that became more opaque at every moment, under clear skies that with each new thought turned gray. By wasting his time under a palm tree, brooding over the past and forgetting the present, his heart began to weigh, soaking up in its internal storms. He knew. He knew that was why such an innocuous question had become so hostile to him.

_Are you okay?_

At first, the answer was clear, he thought. It was always possible to answer it with a mild statement. He even thought that question was unnecessary. Why wouldn't he be okay?

Although he experienced the loss of someone special, he had fulfilled his mission – his promise to Maria. Over time, he had managed to start a new family, create his own home and surround himself with friends who loved him. Shadow loved them too, of course. Still, the anxiety never left his chest, and it destroyed him inside, little by little, but certainly. Was he really okay? He didn't like to think about the answer, to admit it, but he knew what it was.

Maria had been the most important person in his life, despite the short time they spent together. Her playful demeanor always cheered him up. Her perspicacity, though somewhat shrouded in naivety, was a point of admiration for the young hedgehog. He missed his friend, but wasn't sure if he should. He had done everything that could be done and, in the end, managed to honor his promise to her. For all the people on the planet, he managed to give them a chance to be happy.

Looking at his soaked shoes, he realizes that the rain had stopped and the water level in the vessel had stagnated. He casts his vision into the skies. Although they were timid, the stars sailed slowly before him while the clouds were swept by the wind.

One star shone brighter than all the others. Shadow felt – he knew – that Maria was watching him from above.

A lonely tear ran from his eye. A silly smile formed on his lips as he watched that star hopefully. As if talking to his sister, he murmured:

"Here I am disrespecting your will. That was what you wanted, wasn't it? That we all could have the chance to be happy. I shouldn't just throw this gift away, not after everything we've been through…"

Lowering his head, he runs his hand under his eyes, wiping them from the tear. Clenching his fist, he takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

The current starts to push the boat towards the coast. Ferociously, but certainly. The waters crashed sharply against the vessel, making it unbalanced.

The winds got stronger, sweeping the clouds and increasing the current towards the coast. It was getting dangerously fast, he thought. The Chaos Emerald glowed faintly, failing to claim its power. Shadow should come up with a quick plan. The boat was approaching the beach, ready to hit the pier.

Noises of hasty footsteps weighed on the wood of the walkway. A voice soon came over him:

"Hold on!"

Silver ran over the pier towards the moon. His clothes shone in the moonlight. Looking at the abandoned hedgehog, he throws his hands forward, lighting them in a strong cyan. His eyes shone ghostly. At least, that was what Shadow thought.

The boat soon brakes. Shadow would almost be thrown forward, if he weren't holding on tight as he was told, that is. Leaving the boat a couple of meters away, Silver floats in the air, landing on the sand. Dressed in pure white, his clothes warped with the breath of the wind, making him look like a mirage.

"Throw the deck rope!" Announced, approaching the water.

Without hesitation, the dark hedgehog did as he was told. Wrapping the rope around his arm, Silver ties it to one of the pier's columns, securing the boat to the shore. With the vessel now motionless, Shadow prepared to leave, finding that white hedgehog stretching out his hand to help him.

Closing his eyelids, he gave a shy smile, then politely brushing aside Silver's invitation.

"I appreciate it, but I think I can get out by myself."

He shrugged, allowing that stubborn hedgehog to do as his heart pleased. Shadow crouches lightly, tapping his shoes against the sand, hoping to try to get rid of the excessive water. Silver could be inconvenient as he thought, appearing in places at the same time as he, but his head could not help but be amused by the fact that his "inconvenience" had been able to save him before taking some ugly injuries.

"Thanks for helping me. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be in just one piece."

Silver exhaled air through his nostrils, as if he was amused by Shadow's bluntness. He raises an eyebrow, wondering what exactly he could be getting so funny about. Shaking his head, Silver denies it, looking at him with a pleasant smile on his face.

"You don't have to thank me."

He stretched out his arms joyfully. With a pure look on his face, Silver nodded. His golden eyes shone in the moonlight. Putting his arms behind his back, he said:

"I was curious to meet you in person, Shadow."


	3. Under the Moonlight

**The Truth in His Voice**

Chapter III – Under the Moonlight

The moonlight bathed them in its soothing waves, bringing a necessary clarity to Emerald Coast. The moon's glow could be blinding, but it did not compare to the glow in the smile that Shadow observed. Like molten gold, a pair of bold eyes sparkled warmly against the cold darkness of the night. With his arms behind him, Silver was watching adorably.

As Silver told after saving him, he was curious to meet Shadow – something that filled the ultimate life form with tangible doubts. The only time they had actually met would have been on the beach, where he had handed over the white hedgehog's shells. However, that was just his imagination, wasn't it?

Shaking his quills soaked from the heavy rain that had just passed, Shadow asked:

"You know who I am? I'm not sure if I follow. It sounds stupid, but the only time we met was in a dream..."

"A dream?" Silver asked, frowning.

The breath of the wind on his face soon interrupted the white hedgehog. The icy wind seemed to brighten up the boy's mood, thought Shadow, as a youthful smile formed on his face. Noticing the stare on him, Silver locked eyes with Shadow, gold colliding with scarlet. Wrapped in a resolute air, he lit up in his mysterious powers, coloring himself in an ethereal cyan. Ascending into the air, he landed on the pier.

Shadow quickened his pace, trying to keep up. He would use Chaos Control to go up, but the sparkle on his emerald was still faded. Letting out a grunt at the incompetence of that stone, he launched himself onto the pier, ready to climb it by himself. Looking up, he found an expectant Silver offering his hand.

"This is not a dream."

Perhaps that lonely dawn had cooled more than he had imagined, or perhaps it was that soft murmur, but the dark hedgehog felt his face heat up. Lightly, but certainly.

Pulling the flushed boy up to him, Silver grabbed a basket he had left beside and slid his hand over his head, embarrassed.

"Are you feeling better?" Asked, smoothing, smoothing, and still smoothing his quills.

"Much better. Again, thank you for helping me…"

The boy shook his head, his ears perking up.

"There's no need to thank me."

Whirling through the few clouds that remained that night, he stopped in the middle of the moon, making it his spotlight. With a look on his face that Shadow thought was too dramatic and cheeky, Silver held his fist close to his chest, crying out:

"To defend the citizens of this peaceful town is my duty!"

Then he went down, sliding in the wind like a leaf while laughing at his own nonsense.

"I think my introduction was a little too sudden. My name is Silver, a time traveler and, as you can see, a telekinesis user. Nice to meet you, Shadow!" He reached out, offering a handshake.

Crossing his arms, he looked at the white hedgehog, still wondering how he knew his name.

"I would introduce myself, but it appears that you already know who I am."

With determination in his chest, Silver shook his head in a single shake, oblivious to Shadow's considerably less enthusiastic tone.

"Of course. You are that hedgehog that comes every day to Emerald Coast!"

After saying those words, he headed for the end of the pier.

"Wait a minute!" Shadow cried, being promptly ignored.

'You are that hedgehog that comes every day to Emerald Coast.' He sighed at those words, whispering to himself:

"That's my line."

Perhaps that Silver really was as inconsequential as he had thought. He could not stand still for five seconds. At least he was not fast like Sonic or himself, he thought, that would be the end of that lavender-haired cat, the princess. That thought returned his grace. He quickened his pace again.

The icy waters of Emerald Coast reflected the warm face of the mysterious time traveler staring at the starry sky. With his hands together and close to his chest and a hopeful look on his face, he said his prayers, whispering inaudible words. Once agitated, he now found himself quiet in his corner as if he had not just jumped through the clouds and played as if there was no tomorrow. Shadow could only sigh before the duality of that strange boy.

"They are beautiful, aren't they? The stars, I mean." Said Silver, expelling the black hedgehog from his thoughts.

Shadow nodded quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched that star from earlier, burning brightly. A shy smile appeared on his face.

"Very. They remind me of home. Well, my old home…"

Turning his head slightly to the side with a look of confusion on his face, Silver asked:

"You're not from here?"

He shook his head, crossing his arms.

"No. It's a complicated story…"

A _really _complicated story, he thought.

Before he could continue, Shadow frowned, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, growling at the pain. His stomach rumbled.

He never ate much; after all, he did not need to do it to function well since he was created for maximum energy efficiency as the "ultimate lifeform". That was a habit he gradually started to lose, eating more often since he moved into Team Dark's apartment. A few days ago, however, something changed. It was already the third day that he ate nothing – something abnormal even for himself. The apartment fridge was well stocked, but even with his stomach growling, the urge to eat eluded him. Therefore, he refused his meals, spending days without eating anything.

"I didn't think I would have company today, but there should be enough."

Silver pulled out the basket he had brought. Inside, toast, a jar of homemade strawberry jam, a thermos with passion fruit juice, chocolate madeleines and something long curiously wrapped in papers.

'Should be enough'? He seemed to have too much food. Would he really eat all that alone in one dawn if Shadow had not shown up? He floated in his thoughts. An expectant Silver interrupted him, offering him a golden toast with a thick layer of jam. He denied it, shrugging that hand away from him. However, Silver insisted again, bringing the toast to his face.

The sweet smell of the jam reached his nose, alerting him. Grabbing the toast, he devoured it fiercely. It was very well buttery, something denounced by the delicious shade of butter in the bread. The strawberry jam was sweet, but not too much, not quite nauseating.

Upon realizing that he had lost his composure, Shadow hid his face. Silver just watched him closely, unable to avoid the happiness on his face when he saw him feeding himself.

"Is it any good? I was the one who prepared the strawberry jam!"

He nodded silently, taking a madeleine that Silver promptly handed him. Nibbling on that sweet, he asked:

"You said you were a time traveler, right?"

Silver grabbed two disposable cups, pouring the passion fruit juice and offering it to his guest who was unable to reject anything under the boy's determination.

"Yeah." He filled his mouth with madeleines. "Alongside my friend, Blaze. We came from far away into the future, around 200 years."

Shadow slowly took a sip, still suspicious of the passion fruit juice. He had never heard of that fruit before Silver appeared. Still, he was curious. It was quite sweet, something that pleased his palate, but it also made him a bit sleepy.

"Are you enjoying it here?" He said, looking up from the delicious golden juice to the gold in Silver's eyes.

"Well, this place is very different from my world, it's very calm. Even the beach is rather silent. There is rarely anything or anyone here in the morning apart from me and the sea."

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"You find it bad?"

Pursing his lips, Silver thought for a few seconds, then answering it:

"No, not at all. There may not be much hustle and bustle in the town, but I actually like it a bunch. It is always a lot of fun to come to the beach. Blaze and I also have a garden behind our house, so we manage to grow various types of vegetables, flowers and fruits. This jam was made with the strawberries we grow!" Silver gleamed, recounting the experiences he had had since arriving in Emerald Town. However, something changed and his features started to become more controlled. "I'm glad things are quiet the way they are. In my world, I don't have the opportunity to do what I do here…"

There was a melancholy to his voice. Noticing Shadow's gaze on him, Silver shook his head, bringing a smile to his face as he hugged his knees. The usual spark in his smiles seemed to have faded ever so slightly.

"My future may not be the best, I have to admit, but it is still my home. Despite how difficult everything seems to be, I know that I will remain the same and find a way to change the future. Despite how obscure my destiny may seem I know that in the future the stars appear every night without fail. So, as long as the stars burn, I too can burn." He stroked his gloves, pulling them lightly. "Sounds pretty, doesn't it? I'd like to believe that this is true."

There was a dreamy tone to his voice. That Silver was very reminiscent of the old Shadow, still with Maria and with many dreams for the future. The black hedgehog could not help but stare at the boy, smiling out of the corner of his mouth.

"That's very noble of you. Perhaps that thought of yours is more than just a few nice words. It must be true. You just don't know it yet."

The usual sparkle returned to Silver's face. Perhaps Shadow had chosen the right words. Nodding, the white hedgehog asked:

"You said the stars remind you of your old home. Where did you live? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, of course!"

Shadow shook his head.

"I lived at the Space Colony ARK." He pointed to the sky. "The first one created by mankind."

"You lived in space? Man, this is so cool!" His eyes shone vividly and his jaw dropped, making a soft smile appear on Shadow's face. "How was it there? Did you have many friends?"

"Looking back, it was really different from here. There, I spent the whole day with my mind and body busy. Here, I have the whole day to myself. There were a lot scientists with whom I interacted every day, but I would not call them 'friends'. However, there was a girl there, my best friend, Maria."

Silver's ears perked up when he heard that name. Getting closer, he said:

"Maria is such a pretty name! What was she like?"

Shadow closed his eyes, remembering the girl who saved him.

"She was always so kind and sweet." A shy smile. "We used to escape testing sessions with the ARK scientists to throw some time away. She used to put on her favorite songs and asked me to dance with her. During the time I spent there, the scientists used to give me nutritional tablets, but Maria insisted on always cooking something for us. Sometimes, I had some weird dreams and would wake up in the middle of the night with my heart trying to jump out of my chest, that was when I felt most alone, but she was there. She was always there…" His smile disappeared. Shadow stood up, approaching the edge of the pier. Touching his chest, he watched the water crashing under him. "That warmth that made me smile every day, the joyful dreams I had when I slept in her arms. They are still with me. Although my memories of the past begin to fade and disappear, I know that she will remain in me."

As in one of his nightmares, his heart was pounding, trying to jump out of his chest. Opening his eyelids, an incredulous Silver stood before him, watching him with teary eyes. He turned, unsure of how to react, only watching the sea before him.

"Maybe I'm talking too much…"

Taken by surprise, Shadow feels a pair of arms wrap around him in a comfortable hug. Surrounding him around the waist, he trembled at the touch. Some tears welling up.

"Maria seems to be so cool." Muttered Silver. A murmur as warm as the heat emanating from his body.

Shadow laughed softly, a tear streaming down his cheek. Holding that boy's arm, he whispered:

"Maria... was the best person I met. Now she's gone forever and I'm still here." He squeezed his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears. "Sometimes I wonder if she can still watch me, she would probably scold me for being so mellow… This is pathetic."

"You are not pathetic, Shadow." Silver spoke with some tenderness, with his head on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow took a deep breath, smelling the scent of that perfume that Rouge had given him in his leather jacket, which had been a gift from Omega. In the sky, one star burned more intensely than the others did. It was Maria, he recognized – the star that helped him earlier in the middle of the sea. Perhaps that strange child... no. Perhaps Silver had shown up at her request. It was foolish, he thought, but it was a beautiful enough thought to satisfy him.

The white hedgehog smiled from the corner of his mouth, nudging Shadow's shoulder, drawing his attention.

"I think the sea calmed down after I saved you… It seems to be the perfect invitation." He said, walking away.

Shadow looked at him with a confused look. 'Perfect invitation'? He pondered what it might mean, only to be interrupted by the sight of Silver taking his shirt. Throwing his button-down shirt and sandals on the pier, he stood there only wearing shorts. The black hedgehog's heart was beating rapidly, astonished and helpless in the face of such a sudden situation, while Silver was innocently unaware of that reaction.

Running wildly, like a child on his first day of summer, he throws himself into the dense waters of the Emerald Coast, being greeted with the glacial sensation of the ocean during the night.

"It's so cold!" He gritted his teeth, running his hands over his arms, desperately trying to keep himself warm.

He plunged his whole body down to the last spike, and then returned to the surface with a look of delight.

"Ah, much better…"

Shadow snorted a laugh at that boy's nonsense, letting out a smile he had not been able to hide. Raising an eyebrow at that behavior, Silver lit his hand on his familiar cyan, making a gesture that launched Shadow directly into the ocean. _Oh no_.

Shadow spits out the salt water that has entered his mouth, frowning at that boy who smiled from ear to ear.

"Tch."

Seeing that attempt to cheer him up, Shadow couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face. Although the water was cold, his interior was warmer. Swimming with his belly towards the sky, Silver commented:

"I could spend hours and hours like that, just floating in the current of the sea like an abandoned boat."

"Like the one I was in?" Asked Shadow, watching that boy letting himself be carried away.

"Like the one you were in." He laughed. "Say, what was that all about? How did you end up in the middle of the sea like that?"

"My head was full and, well, a lot of things happened." Shadow took off his jacket, placing it on the catwalk. "My turn to ask: what were you doing out of bed so late, with so much food, to top it off?"

"Don't laugh, okay? I had a bad dream that made me very scared I even fell out of bed! So I couldn't spend any more seconds inside my house, I had to leave to be alone for a while." He frowned, and then sighed. "About the food, well, I eat a lot. There is no secret about my late night snack."

"Got it." Shadow scratches his head, perplexed about the situation. What a curious boy. A time traveler from a distant future, with a huge appetite and a fan of the sweetest foods he has ever tasted, coming to the desolate Emerald Coast to look for shells.

Shadow opens his eyes wide, remembering the white shell in his pocket, revealing it in the moonlight. Its clear surface shone all the light it received, being interrupted by a black crack in its center.

"I believe this is yours. I was very careless and the result is this, I'm sorry." He sighed.

Silver took the shell, examining it briefly. Placing it close to his ear, he hummed a short melody. Contrary to what the black hedgehog expected, he did not seem to be saddened by his shell being cracked.

Approaching, he puts the shell on Shadow's ear.

"Listen." He whispered calmly.

Taken by surprise, he complains:

"Hey…!"

Before he could stop himself, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore clearly reached his ears – louder and, in a way, more calming than he had ever heard. With a fresh gleam in his eyes, Silver watched that reaction.

"Cool, huh? Even with this crack, you can still hear the sound of the sea. Don't feel guilty, it isn't broken." He said, putting the object in his pocket.

On the horizon, with the sky hitting the water, the sun began to rise. Opening his lids wide, Silver enveloped them in his powers, floating back to the pier. He ran towards his clothes, getting dressed quickly. Shadow was motionless, just watching him.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Blaze can't see me out so early again!" Silver said, buttoning his shirt.

He then turned his back on Shadow, grabbing the basket, ready to go. Before he could do that, however, he felt his arm being grabbed. Turning, he observed a puzzled Shadow, holding him.

"Silver…" He searched for the words that, for some unfortunate reason, seemed to choke in his throat. "Thank you for everything."

"I'm telling you, there's no need to thank me for saving you." Silver passed his hands on his quills.

"I mean sharing this moment of yours with me. I'm really grateful."

The white hedgehog pulled something covered in papers from his basket, revealing a lush sunflower and handing it to Shadow with a big smile on his face.

"I really enjoyed the time we spent today. I look forward to seeing you again, so please," Engaging in his telekinesis, he ascended to the heavens. Floating in the wind, the sun colored his body in vivid amber. "Don't go away!"

With a gleam in his eyes that matched that of the sun, he launched himself into the clouds, disappearing into the sky of the newest morning in Emerald Town. The rays of light crashed into his eyes, reminding the black hedgehog that he was out of bed too late. He would certainly hear a piece of Rouge's mind, but maybe it was worth it. Such a strange experience did not happen every day.

Shadow pinched his cheek, coloring it in vivid crimson.

"This really isn't another dream…" He stroked his aching face gently.

In his hands, the sunflower he received glowed. The gold on its petals brought a silly smile to his face. Maybe Rouge was right back at the Three Hearts. Perhaps those shells would bring him a new friend. Alone at Emerald Coast, soaked with its icy waters, his interior burned stronger than ever.


End file.
